


The One Where "No Shave November" Can Kiss Sam's Ass

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam can't take it, Winter Falcon, bucky is the best at No Shave November, i know it's not november anymore but it was when i wrote this, it's hurting his heart in the best way, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is participating in No Shave November, courtesy of Steve, Sam is dying just a little more everyday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys just picture it with me, beefy bucky with a thicker scruff, like he's left it awhile and its gotten super soft and wonderful...mmm...yeah. good times. ....anyway. uh...enjoy guys! <3

Four days. It had only been four fucking days and Sam was already dying. Bucky’s face was covered in a thick layer of scruff. It had only been four days and he nearly had a full fucking beard on his face already. Sam was gonna kill Steve. Bucky never would have known about No Shave November if it wasn’t for him. Sam had a thing for the scruff Bucky usually had, but this, this was way beyond that.

He suffered for a few more days and then threw caution to the wind. He couldn’t take it any longer. He walked up behind Bucky where he was sitting on the couch, watching some cheesy hallmark Christmas movie that was already on at the beginning of November. Sam reached around his head slowly and ran his fingers over Bucky’s face, moving his finger tips slowly against Bucky’s cheeks, the hairs tickling his fingers in the most wonderful way. He’d felt Bucky tense under his fingers and came back to himself. 

He looked down at Bucky slowly, his fingers still pressed against Bucky’s face. Bucky was looking up at him comically. His head tilted back, eyes wide, mouth dropped open in a small surprised “O”. Sam looked down at Bucky, and Bucky looked up at him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam’s hands still on Bucky’s face. 

And then Bucky smiled. 

Sam thought his heart was going to explode he looked so sweet looking up at him like that. 

“Hey.” Bucky said softly, moving one of his hands to cover Sam’s. 

“Hey.” Sam said back uncertainly. Bucky moved his fingers so they were curled around Sam’s hand. 

“You wanna sit? This movie isn’t the best, but I’ve seen worse I think.” His voice was still soft. He gave Sam’s hand a tug that had him climbing over the back of the couch and settling down next to Bucky. Bucky grabbed his hand again once he had sat down and then he just kept looking at the tv, like this wasn’t a huge deal. Like Sam hadn’t just come and randomly touched his face out of nowhere. 

“So…is this…is this a thing now?” Sam asked, moving his free hand between himself and Bucky a few times before dropping it back down on his thigh. Bucky glanced at him and then looked back to the tv. 

“It can be. If you want.” He said with a small smile, squeezing Sam’s hand. 

“I want. Do- do you? Want?” Sam stammered, his eyes jumping back and forth from the tv to Bucky’s face. He saw Bucky’s smile widen and he finally turned to look at Sam.

“Yeah Sam. I want.” He said simply, tangling his fingers with Sam’s, moving his thumb soothingly against Sam’s skin. 

“Right. Well. Good.” Sam said smartly, rolling his eyes at himself and making Bucky chuckle. 

“Yep.” Was all Bucky said, before looking back to the tv. Just that one word, like it summed up everything, like everything was that simple. 

Sam turned to the tv and watched some woman in an elf costume being kissed by some handsome guy in an expensive suit and thought that maybe it was just that simple. Bucky had made it that simple. Sam looked down at their hands, Bucky’s thumb still moving against him, and smiled to himself as he leaned into Bucky’s side.


End file.
